


I know what you said

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Cunning can help sometimes.





	I know what you said

Our tale starts in an abandoned building miles away from the rest of the wizarding community where Augustus Rookwood and Antonin Dolohov are trying to figure out their feelings for each other.

Rookwood grunted. "I don't even like you, August."

Dolohov smirked. "Oh, is that so, Anton? I heard what you told The Dark Lord about me the other night."

Rookwood gasped. "H-How did you hear about that?"

Dolohov told him, "I was there that night, hiding in the shadows. Watching. Listening."

Rookwood snarled. "No, that isn't possible. Nobody else was there that night, I would have noticed."

Dolohov smiled. "I was definitely there coz I heard every word you said."

Rookwood insisted, "Prove it."

Dolohov replied, "You told The Dark Lord how amazing I am. To quote you exactly, 'Anton is your second best Death Eater after me of course, My Lord. He's quick witted, agile and more cunning than a snake. We need him to stay on our side forever because he's a genius, not just on the battlefield, but also when it comes to strategies.'"

Rookwood muttered, "You weren't meant to hear any of that, Anton."

Dolohov grinned. "Why not? I liked what I heard, August."

Rookwood gasped. "Y-You did?"

Dolohov nodded and answered, "But, let's face it. I'm clearly the best Death Eater."

Rookwood smirked. "Sure you are, keep dreaming."

Dolohov told him, "Honestly though, I think you're pretty amazing too."

Rookwood blushed. "Really?"

Dolohov whispered, "I know that you like me more than a friend would because I feel the same way."

Rookwood smiled. "I'm kind of glad you were eavesdropping the other night."

Dolohov beamed, "I'm kind of glad too."


End file.
